The Devil king
by Nathaniel Rivera
Summary: After the death of Hehachi, Jin must confront his father and finish what he started. Unless a little something decides on a different approach.
1. Chapter 1

**(Author) Hi everyone, I am back. It has been awhile or a long time. I am starting some new stories and as for my other stories that I have worked on. I am sorry to announce that I won't be working on them. Don't worry I may do like reboots of them or something. Now enjoy this story for a favorite game of mines. Have a great day and send me any kind of mistakes i may have made or anything else. Enjoy!**

The Devil King

Prologue-

"In recent news, the death of Heihachi Mishima put us all in total shock and sadness. In honor, the Mishima Zaibatsu have decided to start the King of the Iron Fist Tournament 7. The reward will be a one million cash prize and ownership of the Mishima Zaibatsu. This is Cassandra reporting for the-"

*T.V. turned off*

"Well the devil slayer is final put to rest. All that's left are just two. The bloodline will end soon enough. I hope they will be happy to see me."

Chapter 1- Reunion

Jin looks over the ledge of a city that's been in terrible condition. He knew that he was the one that caused all of this. He also knows that he'll be facing a high cost once everything is finish. He returns inside and enters a meeting with his closest friends and allies. Lars Alexlandersson, Lee Chaolan, and Alisa Bosconovitch. The journalist that was once with them has left to fill in his research. Before he left, Jin apologized for the suffering that he has put on him. The journalist only nodded and gave a wave goodbye. As everyone was in their seats waiting for someone to say something. Alisa was the first to speak.

"Um, Jin do you mind telling us what has happen to you after you faced Azazel?"

Jin leaned forward on the table and said," To be honest, I don't quite remember what happen after that. I just thought defeating him could free me from this cursed blood that I have. Turns out, it just didn't do anything."

Alisa gave a sad expression on her face.

"Don't worry Alisa, I still have control over it. Right now we need to plan on our next move."

"That's what I was thinking", said Lars.

Then a solider walked in and Jin gave a nod of approval to speak.

"We got a report that the Mishima Zaibatsu will be doing a King of the Iron Fist Tournament 7 to honor Heihachi. The winner would have ownership of the company."

Jin gave a questionable look. Lars then ask," When will it begin?"

"In about four days."

"Well Jin do you have an idea?"

"If I am right, my father may have gotten the news about now. Which also means if he wins the tournament, he'll be in control of two of the most powerful armies. I guess I have no choice but to participate in order to prevent him from winning."

Everyone gave a nod of approval except for Lee.

"I have nothing against it but what will you do after you win. If the world finds out the Jin Kazama has return and taken control of the Zaibatsu. There will be a riot."

"I am aware but is something that I am willing to face."

Lee nodded and said," Alright then you. Lars, and Alisa will go. I'll stay and monitor you guys in case something happens."

"Okay, then let's get to training."

(At G-Corp)

Kazuya returned to the G-Corp headquarters where he was treated for his injuries. Many of the workers congratulated him on his victory against his father. Kazuya could only think of two things. One, he has finally ended a long rivalry and two, he must find his son. Jin return to the surveillance room. He is dress back into his work outfit and sat down. He called the nearest worker.

"Has there been any updates on Jin Kazama?"

"No sir, but I do have something you might feel pleased to see."

The worker sent his report to a nearby monitor and Kazuya was very pleased to see it.

"They are honoring the old man? What will the winner get?"

"Control over the Mishima Zaibatsu."

"So they are scraping the bloodline rule and now anyone can try to take over. This will bring many people to participate. Especially Jin my son. Hahaha, well then I will be in the training room if anyone needs me."

Kazuya left and begin to devise his plan to do after he wins the tournament.

(Unknown area)

"So everything is going as planned."

"What do you hope to accomplish from this?"

"Well you'll get to see your family together again."

"And see them die by your hand."

"Come now, I told you that in the end it'll be your choice."

"I know but why me?"

"Cause you were too nice towards him and you failed your objective. Anyways let's get things prepared."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Old Friends

Jin continue on with his training and with him as well was Lars. As they were sparring with each other Lars brought up a question.

"So are you able to control yourself?"

"If you're talking about the other me then yes."

They continue laying punches.

"But with if Kazuya goes to his devil form?"

"Well the world will start to rebel against him but again if he wins he'll control both powerful armies."

Jin and Lars stop with their sparring and sat down to catch their breaths.

"Knowing my father, he is very weak after using the full power of his form. Though if he gets me then we won't know much of what will happen."

"Alright."

They were both silent for a few seconds till Alisa walked in.

"Jin there's someone here that wants to see you."

"What? How would someone know that I'm here?"

"I don't know either but she been looking for you for a longtime."

This caught Jin's curiosity and so he left to go meet this person. Lars was now alone with Alisa. Alisa was about to leave till Lars ask her to stay.

"Huh, is there something wrong?"

"No it's just that…"

"What?"

"Never mind, sorry."

"It's okay. I can understand your true feelings towards me. I didn't think you would develop something towards me. Since I am a robot but thank you."

Alisa gave a bright smile towards Lars which made him blush a little.

"Alright then let's go and meet with this suspicious person."

"Actually Lars, we should let Jin be. This person is someone needs some alone time with him."

Lars made a curious look but shrugged it off.

"Okay then let's go get something to eat."

"Okay."

Jin walked into the room where this person was waiting for him. Jin opened the door and see's the female. He sat down and looked at the female. He can't see who she is because her back is turn towards him.

"So are you going to keep looking at your own reflection or turn to show yourself?"

The woman turn around and this gave Jin a shock.

"Hello Jin."

"Ling Xiaoyu!?"

Jin stood up from his chair but Xiaoyu made a blushed look.

"Um Jin can you get a shirt on?"

"Huh, oh sorry."

Jin put his jacket on and walked over to her. There they are face to face with nothing to say. Till Jin brought up a question.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to look for you."

"But why? Almost all my friends that I know hate me due to this war I started."

"It's hard to explain but after you left I been trying to find you. You don't know what I have gone through."

Jin walked back a few steps and turned around.

"I'm sorry Jin. I just couldn't stop thinking about you. I was very worried."

"How can you be worried towards a monster like me?"

"A monster? Don't say that. I know that you did this war to put a stop towards Kazuya."

Jin stayed silent then turn to look at her. She started to get scared a little.

"Jin are you okay? You're scaring me."

Then Jin open his third eye which gave her a shocked look.

"Jin what is that?"

"It's something that's been inside me since the day I was born. My father inherited this gene."

"What kind of gene is this?"

"The devil kind. My father Kazuya possesses this power which came from my grandmother."

Jin sprouted his wings out his back and his horns appeared. Xiaoyu was only silent.

"I'm sorry that I kept this secret from you and everyone that I know. Mostly I just wanted to keep you safe."

"Keep me safe?"

Jin deform into his human self and said," So if you choose to hate me now. I am fine with this. After I kill Kazuya, I will end my own life in order to finish this cursed gene. I'm sorry it's the only way too-"

Jin got punched in the guts and he looked down to a crying Xiaoyu. She said," Don't do it."

"But-"

"Just don't! I been told many times by many of my friends to give up on you! You won't know how much that hurt to hear! The only people I have left are Asuka and Hwoa and you. But now the only person I love is going to die."

Xiaoyu put her head down still crying. Jin was silent and put his hand on her head. She shrugged it off and looked up at him. She now showed an angry look. She was about to slap him but Jin grabbed her arm. She struggle from his grip and begin to slap him with her other hand. Again Jin grabbed his other hand. She try backing away but was held by Jin's grip.

"Let me go! I'll just leave and you can forget about me! God, why did Alisa tell me to come here?"

"Wait, she told you I was here?"

"Yes and she said I might be able to save you. Seeing you like this just made the answer clear-"

She was interrupted by a strong hug. Jin was holding her with all he has.

"I'm sorry. It make sense now. I'll think about what to do after this is all done."

All that Xiaoyu can do was hug him back and give him a kiss on his cheek. They finish their hug and a group of familiar people walked in.

"Sorry Jin, well she told another person."

"Yeah but after she told me. I have to go see him as well. He's mostly the only family member I can think of besides his mom."

Jin made a curious look and him and Xiaoyu walked towards them.

"Um, am I supposed to know you?"

"It's me, Asuka."

Jin showed no sign of knowing her.

"I'm your cousin, my last name is Kazama like your mother. Geez."

"Oh well nice to meet you. Sorry my mom didn't really introduce the family tree to me."

"Yeah whatever I'm just glad this girl finally got to say what she needs to say."

Xiaoyu just blush and jin just gave a smile. Then Lars walked in with a friend.

"Hopefully I'm not interrupting anything but we need to get back to our training. Our friend here would also like to help out as well."

Jin look to see an old friend of his.

"Huh, so you joined in as well."

"You already know I can't be one step behind you."

"Well can't be honest with that Hwoarang."

"Hm."

Jin looked at Xiaoyu.

"You going to join us."

She nodded and off they all went.

(At G-Corp)

Kazuya continued punching a punching bag till he breaks it. Then someone comes up to replace it.

"That's been the twentieth bag boss. You want call it a break."

"I guess. I'll see you in the morning."

"Can I also ask you something, sir?"

"What is it?"

"Well you seem to change after you defeated Heihachi? Are you okay?"

Kazuya gave a smile and walked off to his living quarters. There he washed up and sat down on his bed. He kept thinking about what to do next. Then a familiar figure appeared before him.

"What are you doing here Angel?"

"Hm, as much as I hated you the gods wish for me to send you a message in hoping to save this world."

"I think you got the wrong person."

"No, it's clearly you that will help this world for some reason."

"I still don't get it. You betrayed me and now these gods of yours need help? Well screw you."

"Hmm, I'll just tell you."

She sat down and said," There's a man besides you and Jin that possesses the devil gene."

This caught Kazuya attention.

"Fine. I'll listen to your story."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- King of the Iron Fist

The day as finally came and Jin and his friends have arrived at the entrance of the tournament. Jin put on a disguise so no one shall worry early on. Everyone signed up and headed to the locker rooms to wait for the first round. As Jin sat down on a bench, he look around his surroundings. He recognize some of the fighters that he had face in previous tournaments. What surprised him the most is how much of them have changed. Then he got a pat on the back by Lars.

"You worry about anything Jin?"

"No, but it just that many people have change. Especially him."

Lars looked towards where Jin was looking and was surprised as well.

"Yeah, Yoshimitsu is always doing that which is weird."

"Yeah but there's only one person I am looking for."

"I know but I haven't seen Kazuya yet."

"Hmm, well let's hope something comes up."

*Everyone the tournament will begin in the next 15 minutes. If our first contestants can arrive at the entrance early. It'll make things easier*

"Huh, I wonder who's first to start."

"Let's go check."

They both got up to look at the tournament board. About 48 fighters are joining.

"Oh look it's Asuka that's going first. And she's facing someone by the name of Emilie De Rochefort."

"The rich girl? Well isn't that something."

(Tournament entrance)

Asuka was getting herself prepared and ready to face her opponent. She starts to air punch and air kicks. Then the announcer called for her to enter. There she started to walk towards the ring. All she heard were many cheers and roars of the fans. She was very excited and ready. As soon as she enter the ring. She looked to see who she will be fighting was annoyed by who it was. It was none other than Lili, her rival.

"You got to be kidding me."

"Oh my, is that you Asuka? It has been awhile hasn't it?"

"Why are you here? Don't you already have enough money as it is?"

"Oh silly Asuka. You must have forgotten that the winner of this tournament will be the new owner of the company."

("Crap I did forget")

"So what?"

"You won't understand so let's get this finish."

Lili went into her fighting stance and so did Asuka. The first to try and land a punch but failed was Asuka. She tried again but Lili just kept dodging. Asuka kept continuing but Lili keeps dodging. She was starting to get annoyed.

"Why are you just dodging?"

"It's called strategizing. You must read your opponents moves first then you-"

Lili got interrupted with a punch in the stomach and a low kick which knock her off her feet. She was quick enough to get back to her feet.

"Well that came out of nowhere."

"Don't you ever shut up?!"

Asuka ran at her and started laying a barrage of punches. Lili mange to block some but was hit by some. Then Asuka gave her a hard punch straight in the nose. This made Lili step back and check her nose. It started to bleed.

"Blood? How dare you!"

Then Lili charged at Asuka which made her switch from offense to defense. Lili start laying kicks and punches. Asuka blocked most of the punches but the kicks were what was connecting.

("Damn, she can really kick.")

Asuka broke off the attack and returned some blows back towards Lili. The crowd were roaring louder than ever. After a few minutes of punches and kicks both Lili and Asuka were exhausted.

"I don't…understand why…this is like this for us."

"To be honest Asuka…I wonder that all the time."

"This final punch will end this."

"Come at me!"

Both Asuka and Lili charged at each other and both laid one hard punch in the gut. It was quiet for a few seconds till one of the girls fell to the ground.

*The winner for the first round goes to Asuka*

The crowd began cheering and Asuka raised her first in the air. She then looked down at her unconscious rival. There she picked her up around her shoulders and begin to walk out of the arena. She took Lili to the infirmary to get healed up and Asuka took the moment to heal as well. As she was sitting there Lili opened her eyes.

"Hmm, well that was fun."

"Are you okay?"

"Oh I didn't see you there Asuka. I'm fine besides the broken nose you gave me."

"Sorry about that."

"It's nothing."

"Hey, what were you going to do if you win?"

"Well to help your family and dojo."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, it's alright now. I'll go with plan B."

"Plan B?"

"I'll just give you the money that's in my bank."

Asuka just slapped her head and disbelief.

"Asuka from here on out. We are friends."

Lili put her hand out and Asuka responded by shaking it.

"Friends it is."

(Back at the male locker rooms)

"Wow that was an amazing fight. What do you think Jin? Jin?"

Jin had his eyes closed and was trying to sense his father. Then his mind was transferred into a dark area. He looked around to only get hit with a bright light. A voice called out to him.

"Jin!"

"Who is that?"

Then he returned to his normal self. He stood up and looked around but only found nothing. Lars went up to him and ask, "Jin, are you okay?"

"Yeah I am."

A distance voice talked out to them.

"Tienes dudas sobre eso?"

"What was that?"

The man cleared his throat and spoke again.

"I forgot not many people here know Spanish. I said is he having second thoughts?"

"No just having a flashback."

"I been there before. My name is Miguel Caballero Rojo. I must go now, I am next to fight. Good luck."

"Same with you."

As Miguel was walking away he gave Jin a look as if he knows him. Jin looked away.

"Looks like you may have made a lot of enemies."

"It looks like I have."

(Unknown area)

"You should stop trying to communicate with him and focus on these fights."

"You should already know how long it has been."

"True but you could have stayed with him."

She turned her head.

"Anyways they are both here. So relax and wait till this is all over."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Devil has Arrive

Jin was still waiting to be called up for his match. At the same time, he's waiting for the arrival of his father. Lars return from his match that he had a few minutes ago. He had some good news for him.

"Jin, I found out what has happen to Kazuya."

"What is it?"

"Turns out, he arrived earlier then all of us. He is in a special locker room all to himself. Also some people said he arrive here with a woman who was wearing all white."

"A woman in all white. Strange but she could be an ally."

*Can we have Anna Williams and Julian Rojas come to the staging area*

Lars said," Oh looks like you are up."

"Wait you put a fake name down for me?"

"Obviously, so keep that hood on and the mask up. Don't want to startle anyone yet."

Jin sighed and went to the area to wait for to be called up to the arena. There he begins to think about his opponent. He knows who Anna is and what trouble she can be. Then he was interrupted by someone he knows.

"Hey, Jin."

"Oh, it's you Xiaoyu. What are you doing here?"

"I came to wish you good luck. And also good luck."

She kisses Jin on the cheek. Jin just gave a smile. She was waiting for him to do the same but he began to walk to the arena.

"Hmm, sometimes I wonder what made me like him."

Jin was now walking on the ramp and all he can hear were the roar of the fans. He step into the arena and right in front of him was his opponent. Anna Williams. She begin to greet him.

"Hello, my name is Anna Williams. I'll be your opponent."

She then gave a pose to make Jin lose focus.

*Fight*

"Now sir, you wouldn't hurt a pretty lady like me?"

She strike another pose but the only attention she is getting are the audience. Jin start to go into his Kazama fighting style. This surprised Anna.

"Oh a Kazama fighting style. Isn't that something you don't see very much?"

She smiled and charged at Jin. Jin put himself in a defensive position and Anna began laying down some blows. As she began punching and kicking him, Jin was managing to block all her attacks. Anna stepped back and realized what was happening.

"So you must know my every move. Well pretty boy if you are just going keep defending then I might as well get more aggressive."

She started to resume her fight but only this time she is giving Jin a hard time.

("Damn, she's starting to increase her speed. At this rate I won't be able to sense her attacks on time.")

Jin finally began his attack and manage to lay some punches on her. Though it seems as if it's not giving much affect. This kept on till Jin step back to catch his breath. Anna just laughed.

"Hahaha, awe are you getting tired? Don't worry I'll make sure it won't hurt."

("Forget this, I'll just use five percent and finish it in one blow.")

Anna was about to lay her final blow but was blocked by Jin. She than began to lay some punches at a high speed but jin managed to block all of it. Jin then gave a barrage of punches towards Anna. Finally he gave one last hard punch to her stomach which made Anna fell down. Soon she was counted out and Jin was victorious. Then Anna manage to get back on her feet and walked towards Jin. She gave a smile and put her hand out. Jin shock her hand but then was pulled closer towards her. She started to whisper in his ear.

"I wish you good luck devil boy."

She pushed him and walked away. Jin did too but was thinking what gave him away. As he was walking back to the locker rooms. He saw him. They both were looking at each other face to face. Kazuya Mishima. All that he did was gave a smile and walked past him. Jin returned to the locker room and relaxed for a moment till Lars went up to him.

"That was a nice fight."

"It was nothing."

"Though be careful next time when you are using your devil gene. No one noticed it but your eyes changed."

That is what made Jin realized what gave his disguise away.

"Also did you see him?"

"My father, yes. Who will he be facing?"

"I don't know but I heard he was a little scared."

"Of course, people should be afraid. Deep down he's more than just human."

In the end about 24 people were left for the tournament and round one was finish. Everybody were sent to a nearby hotel except for some people who lived close to the arena. At the hotel, Jin got a quick shower and after that went to his bed. As he rest his eyes, he began to have another dream.

There he stood in the middle of nowhere till a bright light hit his surroundings and all that he saw was her.

"Mother!?"

She stood there looking at him. She said nothing.

"Mom!? Is it really you?"

Then all of a sudden the shining light began to become dark and his area was filled with a dark purple color. He notices it and looks back at her. Only then he realized he's facing at an unknown figure. Though this figure had the same appearance as her.

"No this is all a lie. This can't be real."

She begin to walk towards him and he started to walk back.

"Get back!"

She reached her hand out and called his name.

"Jin."

Then he awoke. He look around and only saw the nightly moonlight shining out his window. A knock came through his door and he went to open it. It was Xiaoyu.

"Are you okay Jin? I heard some strange noises?"

"I'm fine."

"Hmm, can you come with me?"

She grab his hand and he followed. She led him to the roof top of the hotel and took him close to the ledge. There they look out towards the city. Xiaoyu smiled and said," Isn't this a nice view?"

"Yes, it is."

Jin sat down and so did Xiaoyu.

"Jin, what is wrong?"

Jin stayed quiet.

"Oh sorry."

"No, maybe I should say something."

Jin gave a deep breath and said," This power that I have activated after the death of my mother. After I defeated Ogre, Heihachi my grandfather betrayed and tried to kill me. After that I ended up in a forest but all around me were burnt up trees and black feathers. Then one day Heihachi started another tournament which he then captured me. That's when I met my father but after I defeated both him and Heihachi. I was about to kill them until my mother's spirit or something stopped me. There I just flew off. After that I started to see more and more of my mother in my dreams. I keep thinking that maybe she could be alive but it's hard to believe."

Jin then stood up and lean over the ledge.

"What can I do?"

Xiaoyu stood up and gave Jin a hug from behind.

"Don't worry. She taught you enough on how to be a better person than your father. Whatever happens next is on how you choose the outcome."

Jin smiled and looked at Xiaoyu. He then kissed her on the lips and this made her jump.

"Jin! That was my first kiss."

"I was only repaying what you did to me earlier."

"I kissed you on the cheek."

She started to blush red.

"It's the same thing."

He gave a smile. She did the same.

"Also Jin can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Can we like fly around the city?"

"Wait, as in?"

"Yes."

"Um sure I guess."

Jin then let his wings out and carried Xiaoyu with his arms and flew up. As they were flying, Xiaoyu was very amazed of the view. Jin just gave a smile.

(At G-Corp)

Kazuya was getting things prepared his fight tomorrow. Angel was standing looking outside the window.

"Did you notice him?"

"Notice him? Hmm, I saw a glimpse of his eyes which made it obvious."

"Not your son."

"I know what you mean but I don't have time to focus on that right now. I already told you that we'll need Jin as well."

"Really? He wants you dead and you think it'll be that easy?"

"I have a plan."

"Oh you do?"

"Eventually I know how this would end. From there we will end this together."

"It ends with you and you alone."

"I am aware of that. Just trust me."

"I don't trust you Mishima's and especially you."

Angel then flew away outside and Kazuya just gave a smile.

"All according to plan."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, it been awhile and i am sorry for taking awhile to post some new chapters for this story. Let's say I been moving around lately and I haven't got the time to post my new chapters. Yet I finish a lot of chapters along the way I hope you enjoy this chapter and send some of your feed backs. Thank you and have a good day.**

Chapter 5- Another Devil

Week two of the tournament have started and everyone who manage to win have returned. Kazuya Mishima was first to fight but won with very ease. Jin was next and won with ease like his father. Everyone manage to win their fights and all that's left was Lar's match. He entered the arena and focused his mind on his opponent. As the announcer announced the names of the fighters. He didn't say Lar's opponent's name. This drove him into curiosity. As the match started his opponent went into his fighting pose and so did Lars. Out of nowhere his opponent charged at him with incredible speed. Lars manage to dodge but as he backed up. He was taken down in one swift neck chop. Lars try to get up but couldn't move a muscle. He was soon counted out and his opponent won the match. Lars then looked up and ask," What is your name?"

All his opponent said," Hisashi Mishima."

"Hisashi Mishima?"

"Yes, exactly Jin. I was confused as you are. Another Mishima? Who is this guy anyways?"

"This guy is someone not to underestimate. He might be trained under the Mishima fighting style like me and Kazuya."

"That might be true but this is bad."

"Don't worry we still have Alisa and Xiaoyu."

"Yeah but after we lost Asuka and Hwoarang today. Our odds are running low."

*A knock came on their hotel room*

Jin opened it and Lee walked in.

"Hello guys, I got some news to tell you."

"Does it involve the other Mishima?"

"That I am still looking into but I have the opponents that you guys will be facing."

Lee gave Jin a paper and was a bit worried of his opponent.

"Does she know that she's facing me?"

"Yes and it's best to go and discuss it with her."

"I guess."

Jin left and Lee went over to Lars.

"As for you since you are out. I do have another job that you can lend a hand with me."

Lars sighed but agreed to help. Jin knocked on a hotel door and who opened it was Xiaoyu. She was excited to see jin but knew why he was here. Jin shut the door and sat down on the bed.

"Where's Alisa?"

"She is charging herself for her fight tomorrow."

"Oh I see."

They were both quiet till Xiaoyu spoke out.

"I know why you are here Jin."

"Yes, we will be facing each other tomorrow."

"I don't mind."

"Really?"

"Yes, I want to see how strong you are."

"I might forfeit the match."

"Jin, you don't have to go so far. I'll be fine plus we need you to win."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am positive."

"Alright."

Jin stood up and before he left, Xiaoyu stopped him.

"Jin can you stay for a bit longer."

"Huh, why?"

"I just want to chat about more stuff."

"Oh okay."

(45 minutes later)

Jin walked out of Xiaoyu room and shut the door. As we was about to walk off he was confronted by Alisa.

"Oh Jin, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry I was just finishing talking with Xiaoyu."

Alisa was looking at Jin and she said," I scanned your body and you seem to have produce some body sweat around you. Could you guys have possibly be training?"

"Um yeah sure."

Jin walked away and Alisa just gave a curious look.

The next day of the tournament have started and twelve contenders are left to fight. Alisa had to fight King and manage to win her fight. Kazuya faced against Bob but Bob didn't back down. As Kazuya face against Bob, Jin was waiting for his match to come up. He was meditating for a moment but was interrupted by someone he knows only so little.

"Well didn't take you as a meditating type."

Jin said nothing.

"I know who you are Jin Kazama. I must say I ain't that surprise to see you here."

Jin stood up and came face to face with Hisashi.

"You have some balls to try and confront me."

He just made a laugh which sounded too familiar.

"Who are you really?"

*Can we have Julian Rojas and Leng Xiaoyu come to the fighting entrance*

"Oh it looks like you are up 'Julian'."

Jin gave an annoyed expression but left to the arena. As he was at the entrance his father walked out. As his father walked past him without looking Jin asked," Has Heihachi ever mentioned about any other family members we had before you finished him off?"

"To be honest I thought it was only us. This other Mishima is going to be a problem for the both of us."

Jin blinked his eye and was about to walk but was grabbed by the arm.

"After this fight, there is something I must speak with you…alone."

He let go and walked off. Jin gave a curious expression and shrugged it off. He got to the arena and right in front of him was her. He got into his fighting stance but she didn't. Instead she raised her hand and said," I forfeit!"

She walked off but only to leave Jin curious. He chased after her and finally caught up.

"Xiaoyu, what happen? What's wrong?"

"Um it's a bit complicated but can you please come by my hotel room tonight?"

Jin stayed quiet.

"What's wrong?"

"I have something to go to after this tournament."

"Oh okay. Then I'll tell you when things are done here."

She ran off but this time Jin didn't follow. Instead he finds himself in front of the G-Corp building. He enters and was escorted to Kazuya's living quarters. The doors open and he enters the room. The door closes and he sat down in a leather seat.

"So what is it that you wish to speak to me, father?"

"Just something that you might be interested in."

He pours a drink.

"Want some?"

Jin wave his hand as in agreement and Kazuya gave him a glass. Kazuya sat in front of his son but Jin noticed someone else behind him.

"And is she also part of this?"

"Leave me out of this you devil!"

Jin gave a surprised look.

"I am guessing she's not quite fun with us."

"Her name is Angel and the name explains enough. She used to be a friend of mines till after she well."

He looks over towards her.

"Yeah, best not to talk about it. Anyways she is a tough fighter and very familiar with us."

"What is it that you want?"

"Well Jin, she have told me of a person long ago named the Devil King. He was the first to inherit the devil gene. During his time there were many of his people that inherited the gene. Till a great war came. A war between devils and angels. It lasted for years till he met a woman who in fact was an angel. Though they both didn't feel any kind of hatred towards each other. So one day they had a child thus ending the war and bringing peace."

"Very interesting but what does this have to do with anything I want to know?"

"One night as the King was sleeping. The woman put an enchantment spell on him where he will sleep for eternity like death. After that the angels return and finished off the rest of the Devil clan. Some survived like my mother and went into hiding. As for the Devil King, his body had super regenerative ability and so they locked him up and sealed him in a tomb. His wife took their child and some followers and formed the Kazama clan."

This caught Jin's attention.

"The Kazama's were given the power of an angel to one day fight back against the devils if they were to one day raise up and fight. Your mother, Jun Kazama was one of them but failed. Instead she have given birth to a devil and she was given two choices. Either kill you as a baby or leave the clan. She chose very wisely."

"Hmm, no wonder we were out living in the woods."

"Yes, now did you know in order to keep the devil king stable they created a certain protector to keep the spell in check. You'll be surprise and shock."

"And what was it?"

"They created Azazel."

Jin was not that surprised.

"After you assume that awakening him and defeating him, you'll be back to normal as a human. Instead you broke the spell and awaken the devil king. Angel here told me that he was the one that set up this whole tournament for two reasons."

"And that is?"

"To drain our devil gene and regain his strength. After that he will revive his devil clan and wage a second war between devil and angel."

"So she's here because of that reason?"

"Precisely but we need you to help us with taking this guy down. Because the final round will be a triple threat fight. And if I am guessing it'll end up with me, you and that Hisashi guy."

Jin started to think about and he just stood up and walked out of the room. Angel got annoyed.

"I told you he won't cooperate."

"You should really get to know us Mishima's."

Angel was confused but all Kazuya did was take a sip of his drink.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Vengeance

The day before the finals have arrived. Only about six people are left. Everyone were ready and prepared for their fights. Jin met up with Alisa to let her know of her opponent. She is fully aware of her opponent.

"Don't worry Jin, this Hisashi guy is something special. I have calculated all outcome for a victory."

"And what is your percentage for winning?"

"About 15% of winning."

"Well good luck."

She nodded and headed off to the arena. She arrived and so did her opponent. She bow her head and he did the same. The bell rang and she went into her fighting style. Though he didn't show any sign of getting ready to right. This made Alisa give more cautious towards him. She started to walk around him trying to get a read on him. Then he spoke.

"So you are Jin's personal robot bodyguard?"

"More like a friend not a bodyguard."

She then try to lay a punch but Hisashi grabbed her fist and threw her forward. Alisa was caught off guard but managed to regain her stance. She was thinking of her next move but her system wasn't functioning.

("Strange, I can't access my data bank. It seems to be offline. Could he have done something?")

Alisa now has to rely on human instincts and fight. Then she charged towards Hisashi and gave a hard punch in his gut. It landed but it had no effect on him. He then grabbed her wrist and gave her a mean look. Alisa started to get worried and desperately try to free herself. Yet she for some reason has no strength to do it.

"You might have noticed that your systems inside you been 'malfunctioning'?"

She stayed silent

"I just wanted to make it a fair fight that's all. You rely too much on your system. A human's true strength comes from the heart and will to keep moving forward. I'll let you go and return your system. What you do next is your choice."

He lets her go and sure enough Alisa has regain her system. She thought about it for a moment for what to do. Instead she calls for a forfeit and Hisashi wins. As Alisa returns, Jin was waiting for her.

"I'm sorry Jin. It seems he outsmarted me and I couldn't see any chances of winning."

"It's alright. As long as I win my match. We will have a chance."

Still Alisa had a sad expression.

"Okay, I'll see you later. There is somewhere I must go."

She walks off and Jin figure Hisashi must have said something to her. He ignored it and move towards the arena. There Jin's match was on the way and his opponent is Miguel Rojo. Jin stood watching Miguel walk towards the arena. Miguel started waving at the crowd and giving a good vibe towards everyone. Then finally he looked towards Jin. The match begins and they were both just waiting. Then in a quick move Miguel charged towards Jin and try to give a punch but Jin was much quicker and dodge the attack. Jin started to give some kicks and punches towards Miguel. Miguel managed to block some of his attacks but took come blows.

"I must say friend, you are pretty strong."

Jin stayed quiet.

"Though for me, I never forget a face."

He then pointed his finger at Jin.

"Show yourself Jin Kazama!"

The entire audience went silent and confused on what Miguel said. Jin knows he has no choice but to defeat him quick. So again he used a portion of his power and lay a powerful punch on Miguel. He was knocked down and the bell rang indicating that Jin has won. But the audience then became shock.

"It is Jin Kazama."

"He's back."

Jin is hearing everyone and he realized that Miguel removed his hood and his mask he wore. His identity was finally revealed. Jin walked off and after that returned to the hotel room. There he turned the T.V. on to check the news. Sure enough he was right.

"On the latest news, it has been revealed that Jin Kazama the previous owner for the Zaibatsu has return to reclaim what was his. Tension begin to raise as people turn their attention towards G-Corp for help-"

Jin turned the T.V. off and lay down on the bed. Then Lars came in with some problems in his eyes.

"Jin how did that guy know you?"

"Now that I think about it. That Miguel guy has always been chasing me. I guess I killed someone dear to him and now he wants revenge. We once confronted and fought each other. I lost but he chose not to end me until I have a reason to suffer."

"And by that he means what?"

"Well he did say until I am filled with hope he will finish me."

"Oh now I see."

"Yeah I guess Lars but I am not sure if he still wants to kill me."

Then out of nowhere the door to their hotel room gets knocked down. Lars got into his fighting position while Jin just stood up. The person that broke the door down was no other than Miguel. He look over towards Jin position but was blocked off by Lars.

"Whatever is your business with Jin, we don't have time for this. We have our own problems to deal with."

He ignored Lars and said," So are you finally filled with something?"

"Maybe, maybe not, who knows?"

Miguel started to examine Jin and made a smile.

"You are filled with something. Love for another. That's pretty perfect for me!"

He pushed Lars out of the way and grabbed Jin by the throat. Jin did nothing.

"I loved someone as well. My sister was someone I could never forget. After that incident. I vowed to finally finish you. This time there's no turning back."

Miguel was about to snap Jin's neck till someone screamed out from behind.

"STOP!"

Miguel turned around to see Xiaoyu standing there in shock. Jin then started to struggle to try and free himself from Miguel. Miguel took notice and realized who Xiaoyu was towards Jin.

"Hahaha, so this is the lover of yours. Well I'm sorry little girl but you're boyfriend here is finish. Unless he has a reason to live for. If so then tell me."

Xiaoyu started hesitating but then shouted.

"I'm pregnant!"

This made Miguel let go of Jin in an instance and Jin started to cough for air. Xiaoyu ran over to Jin and started to hug him. Miguel sat down on the bed and let out some air.

"Hmm, to think that was possible for you to do."

Xiaoyu said," How did you know where he was?"

"Before I left some people who work for the tournament came to me. They said they want me to go and kill Jin. I was very amused of the offer but they also said they will replace Jin position in the tournament with me. Now killing would be fine but I only joined the tournament to find you. I'm sorry for what has happen right now. I can tell in your eyes that you are a changed man. Whatever your plans are I hope they are something good."

Miguel walked off and before he left he said," If you do any bad acts I will hunt you down again."

He smiled and walked away. Jin then got up and looked at Xiaoyu.

"Thanks, if you haven't said that. He might not have let go."

"But Jin um I am actually pregnant."

She showed Jin a pregnancy test and this made Jin eyes wide open.

"So that's why you forfeit your match?"

"Yes, I should have told you earlier but I was a bit afraid."

"Why?"

"Cause you want to end the bloodline of the Devil Gene. So I just don't know how you will react."

Jin went up to her and kissed her.

"To be honest, the evilness of this gene stared with my father and grandmother. My mother taught me to be a good person so if I have a child I will be sure he or she will use it for a good purpose."

Xiaoyu gave a smile and hugged and kiss Jin back.

"Also Jin have you seen Alisa? She's been gone for a long time."

"I'm not sure."

-Somewhere else-

"Hello father. It has been awhile."

She was silent for a moment.

"I want to know if you think I can maybe feel like a human. I may be part robot but I can sometimes get human feelings. Yet I don't feel pain or sadness. Actually I feel like all these emotions are just part of my program. This is too hard for me."

She starts to cry then someone calls out to her.

"Alisa!"

She turned around to see her friend.

"Lars? What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you. I figure you might be here."

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's alright. Also are you crying?"

"Yeah but it ain't like your tears. These are only produce from my program."

"No I don't think so."

Lars scan Alisa body and was surprised of the results.

"It seems like your father did more than make you a robot."

"What do you mean?"

"He gave you parts of what a human being would have."

"Like what?"

"Well he gave you tear ducts, a robotic brain and heart. The brain and heart act like a human organ so whatever you are thinking it's like a human type."

"Really?"

"Yes."

She started to smile and cry at the same time. She turned around to look at the gravestone.

"Thank you father. I hope wherever you are is something amazing."

She walk with Lars.

"By the way Alisa, your father also added this to you."

"What is that?"

"I'll explain it to you later."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone I hope you all had a good thanksgiving like I did. I got some of your feedbacks and it makes me happy to hear what you guys have to say. Thank you and I will keep this going will the end. Send any information or feedback of what you want to say. Have a good day!**

Chapter 7- Triple Threat?

Jin was move to a nearby base that Lars set up. He did this so that if anyone were to go and try to get Jin. He will be in a safe area and away from the crowd before the tournament. Jin was trying to sleep so he can pass on with the time. His nap was interrupted by Lars who had some news about his final match.

"Jin, I think you might want to see this."

He gave Jin a piece of paper.

"The tournament isn't going to be live to the audience?"

"Yes, which means you, Kazuya, and that Hisashi guy will be fighting in a secret area."

"I see, this will give my father an opportunity to use his devil to defeat me. Though which could mean I can do the same thing as well."

Jin started to think but came out with no answer or a solution.

"Well this is a tournament that is battle through strength and honor. Thanks for letting me know Lars."

Lars bow his head and Jin final started to rest his eyes.

(At G-Corp)

Kazuya was undressing from his work outfit and into some comfortable clothing. He got himself a drink and looked out through the window. As he turn around a familiar figure stood before him.

"Kazuya."

He stayed silent and looked back at the window. She walked close to him.

"It is me, Kazuya."

He stayed quiet once again.

"Please I am only trying to ask for-"

"I rather if you get out my head now before I do it myself. I am not that surprised you survived."

She left and Kazuya finally had time to think of what is to come the next day.

(Mishima Dojo Ruins)

Hisashi finds himself in the ruins of the once Mishima dojo that was owned by Heihachi. He sits in the middle in a meditation state.

"Father, mother, and my strong uncle. I pray for you three to give me the strength in order to defeat these devils for my battle tomorrow. There I shall restore the Mishima blood and name to what it was before Kazumi."

He got up and punch his fist through the wood. He begins to walk out of the building.

"I promise you, uncle Heihachi that your name will be remember and never forgotten."

(The next day)

It has final arrive. The final round of the tournament is about to begin and the last three fighters are ready. Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima, and Hisashi Mishima are ready for their final fight. All three arrive and they look at each other. Jin and Kazuya were more interested to know who Hisashi is and where he comes from. Hisashi laughed and said," I know you both are wondering who I am? Yes, I am a Mishima but from a different side. Heihachi is my uncle. His brother is my father."

This caught them both off guard.

"My father has a brother?"

"I guess he wasn't much open about the family tree. Yes, he did have a brother. He was around much because he wasn't interested in politics or the Mishima Zaibatsu. As for me, I idolize my uncle and learn the ways of his powers and fighting style."

"Are you saying you unlocked your full potential?"

"Yes Kazuya, this is the exact same power he used during your final fight with him."

"How much do you know about us?"

"I had enough time Jin, just enough time."

Then Hisashi went into the Mishima fighting style.

"Enough talk, let's fight!"

Though Kazuya and Jin didn't show any sign of fighting. Instead they turned around to see someone walking towards them. This made Hisashi confused on who that was.

"Ah, it is so great to see you my children."

"So you must be this Devil King?"

"I gone by many names but yes Jin that is me?"

"Then let's finish this quick!"

Kazuya went into his devil form and Jin did the same. Though they weren't using the full power of it.

"Hmm, I must say this is interesting for me to do but you must first face your first obstacle. Come on out!"

Someone behind him walked out of the shadows and this made Jin shock.

"It's…you?"

"Hello son."

"So you were alive Jun Kazama"

"Yes, Kazuya it is me."

She begin to walk forward towards them. Jin was stunned and couldn't move. Kazuya got himself ready in case she try's something. Hisashi was only confused on what is happening. Jun walked up to Jin and touched his face and examining his devil form.

"You have grown so much and I am glad you aren't much like a devil."

Jin grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry for leaving you and to suffer from all of this. I wish I could take it all back."

Jin looked down at her arm to notice a relatable symbol. He grabbed her arm to look at it and was shock. She moved her arm back and had a sad expression on her face.

"Mom…that's the devil gene mark. Why do you have it? I thought you were…"

"Jin, as much of your confusion is I know. It is hard to explain what has happen to me."

"I can let you know," said Kazuya. "When I was ruling the Mishima company Jun enter the tournament not only to defeat me but to remove the devil gene power from me. Instead she grew too much into her feelings and only took half of my devil gene. Which is the reason why I lost to my father."

Jin was just confused but his mother expression gave the answer. The devil king then spoke out.

"In honesty Jin, your mother would have died with that devil gene inside her. Another thing is that she not only possesses the devil gene but as well as the angel that put me into my immortal slumber many years ago. In reality you and Jun are half angels."

"That must explain why Jin have bird wings and I have devil wings."

"Yes Kazuya, your mother was very special towards me. A great follower as well. She was planning on killing Heihachi and take over the Mishima with you by her side. After taking over she would plunge the world into chaos and destruction. Only to awaken Azazel and defeat him to revive me. Though she may have died someone still followed with her footsteps but with a different matter. Now I created this tournament to bring you two here. As for you um Hisashi right?"

"Yes?"

"You can leave. You aren't really supposed to even be here. I will give you the reward money. I know you Mishima's like that a lot."

Hisashi stood his ground.

"I join this tournament so I can avenge my uncle. After hearing all of this, I came to realize how much of you two care for one another. So keep your money because my new goal is to take you down and restore the Mishima name!"

Hisashi charged towards the devil king and was about to lay a punch only to have it blocked by Jun. This surprised him and he backed off. Jin then shouted," Mother, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Jin. It's not me. AAAHHH!"

Jun grabbed her head and his body begins to change. A purple aura begins to swirl around her and her body was starting to get covered with this purple aura. The devil king begins to laugh.

"Hahaha, allow me to introduce to you my new follower. She has no name but can really put up a good fight. This is who I call Unknown."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi my followers, I hope you are having a wonderful holiday. I know I did but I did manage to finish some chapters. Like before send any feedback about what you think and tell me what you think. Give some support by sending it out to friends who like fan fic stories. Have a great day and Merry Christmas!**

Chapter 8- Family once again

Unknown looked up and examine her area. She notice Hisashi standing in front of her with a shock expression. She smiled and gave a powerful kick which sends him flying back towards Jin and Kazuya. This got Kazuya into his fighting pose.

"Alright, come on Jin."

Jin did not move. He returned to his human form and looked down with a shock expression. Kazuya got annoyed and charged towards Unknown. Kazuya began trying to lay down some punches and kicks but none were doing much of an effect. Then Unknown sent in her punches and kicks with did a fair amount of damage towards Kazuya which made him revert to his human form. He had to back away and return to Jin who was still not moving.

"God dammit Jin! Snap out of it and help me out. We can save her. All we need to do is absorb her powers!"

He then punched Jin in the face. This made him look up. Then he let out a powerful roar. Out of nowhere a huge burst of air hit Kazuya pushing him back but Unknown was managing to hold her ground. The devil king was very amused of what Jin was doing.

"Come now devil boy. Show me your 100% percent true devil form!"

Jin turn into his devil but not his true form. Instead he looked almost like a beast like animal. Unknown just gave a smile. The devil was pretty surprise on the appearance.

"You know in a way you can almost look like ogre. Unless his power get sucked into you. Who knows but Unknown take him down."

She begin to walk towards Devil Jin and without a blink Jin charged straight towards her. The first to lay the punch was Unknown and it was good one. Jin was pushed back but instantly recovered. He then began to lay some of his punches but like Kazuya, she was blocking all of his attacks. Jin was getting tired of it so he step back released a huge laser blast. Unknown just put her hand out and was absorbing the attack. This went on for a while till Jin ran out of energy and fell to his knees. He revert into his human form. Unknown walked right in front of him and looked him straight in the eye. She reached her hand out like she was going to absorb his powers but was stop by a kick to the face. She fell backwards but regain her control. She looked to see who kicked her and it was Hisashi.

"What? You ever gotten kicked before? Here let me give you more!"

He then started to give more kicks and as well as punches. His attacks were beginning to connect and this made the devil king curious. Unknown was getting annoyed.

"AAAHHH!"

She charged at him with super speed but Hisashi smiled and with a blink of an eye he was behind her and gave a powerful kick. Kazuya then realized what he was doing.

"It seems you master the Mishima special technique."

"Yes I have and you could have mastered it as well if you didn't focus too much on your devil stuff."

The devil king looks towards Kazuya.

"What is this technique you are talking about?"

Kazuya smiled and got up on his feet.

"My father used it for a few minutes during our final battle. He could have defeated me if he had full control over it. Due to his age it was impossible for him. It's a technique where body moves without even thinking."

"Without even thinking?"

The devil king was curious of this so he shot a lazer beam towards Hisashi and this time Hisashi didn't move but it was almost like the attack missed. The devil king was not pleased by this technique. Unknown got back to her feet and was getting exhausted. Out of nowhere her body went into shock and she fell to her knees. The three fighters were all curious but a name cried out.

"Jin! Kazuya! Help me!"

It was Jun and it seem as if she is able to return back into the world. Jin ran over to her and Kazuya kept his distance in case of a trap.

"Mother what's wrong?"

"Unknown was getting and I have manage to regain control of my body. Though I don't have long. You and your father must absorb the devil energy within me."

"I don't know if we can handle that?"

He looks over to Kazuya who was now starting to walk towards them. Kazuya put his hand on Jun's left arm and Jin know what he must do. He put his hand on Jun's right arm and they begin to absorb the devil power. As they begin to drain the energy, the devil king wasn't going to let it happen.

"You really think I am gonna let this happen."

As he was about to head towards them, he was interrupted by a punch to the face. He move back a bit and looked at his foe.

"Hisashi."

"I'm sorry but can't let you do that."

The devil king started to charge up and Hisashi was waiting for it. Though instead of a devil form, the devil king stayed in his human state. This drove Hisashi into confusion.

"What gives? Afraid to go all out?"

"Who says I have to go all out?"

Out of nowhere Hisashi was kicked from behind. He turned around but then was kicked from the side. Next came a punch and so on. Hisashi was confused on what's happening. He then broke the struggle and moved back to get a breather. He then start to analyze the situation.

"Hey, you guys almost done?"

"Almost there."

Hisashi shook his head and return to his fighting stance. He then activated his special technique and charged at the devil king at super speed. As the punches and kicks were coming he dodge all of them in an instant and that's when he noticed it.

"So you created and invisible copy of yourself?"

"I am glad for you to have noticed. Though have you counted how many?"

Hisashi knew he was right. He only counted one and doesn't know if there could be more. Even if he has mastered the Mishima's special technique, he's on a time limit. So he decided to not waste time. He again charge towards the devil king and the copies begin their assault. He is blocking and dodging all attacks and it seem things are going his way. He manage to reach the devil king and as soon as he was about to lay a punch. The devil king grabbed his first. Hisashi was shock by this.

"Well it would seem the aura inside of you has ran out. You have exhausted you energy and don't have the strength to land a powerful attack. What a shame. I would have liked to feel that power of yours."

He then gave a powerful kick to Hisashi and he flew hitting the wall on impact.

"Now back to those two devil-"

The devil king was too late.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"AAAAHHHH!"

"Hmm, guess I will have to use my true strength for this."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone its the Author. I just want to say that I hope you all are having a good day. I have two chapters left of this story and I am finished. I will say this that a new story is on it's way. If you are a fan of steven universe you might like this. Have a good day and send any response on what you feel for this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9- A Battle between Devils

Jin and Kazuya turned into their devil form but their 100% form. The devil king did the same as well. The three devils stare down at each other. In a flash the devil king launched forward and punched the two devils backing them up. Then they both charged at him and now it is a two on one fight. Though for the devil king this isn't much for him. Kazuya then begin to talk to Jin through telepathy.

"Jin, he's just toying with us. We must do combine and synced attacks."

"Alright."

And so they stepped back and return laying down their attacks but more synced and focused. The devil king took notice and was getting pushed back. From a distance Jun started to wake up a bit after her powers were extracted. She try to stand up but fell only to be grabbed by someone. She looked to who it was and it was Angel.

"Hello, Jun Kazama. It has been awhile."

"Angel!?"

"I am here to watch the outcome of this fight and make sure the devil king is defeated."

"What do you mean by the outcome?"

"Someone dies during their fight."

Jun then became very concern for them. As Jin and Kazuya looked like they were getting the advantage. The devil king only gotten annoyed and angry and pushed them both back. Kazuya was knocked back and the same for Jin but Jin moved forward and begin to continue the attacks. Kazuya laid back to catch his breath. Though Kazuya can feel his devil power fading. He knows it was the same for Jin. As Jin was fighting the devil king, he was starting to move slower and his punches and kicks were not doing much. The devil king notices and grabs Jin's neck. He begin to laugh and Kazuya ran towards them only to be shot down by a laser to the leg. He fell and looked up.

"You stay out of this Kazuya. You will be next once I am done with him."

He then start to squeeze his hand but was interrupted by a scream.

"NNNOOO!"

He turned around to see a girl with a scared and worried face. Jin was shock to see her here.

"Who are you little girl?"

"I am Ling Xiaoyu and I want you to stop this!"

"Hmm, this doesn't concern you. Leave now or face the same consequences as these fools."

She stood her ground. The devil sighed and looked at Xiaoyu while still holding Jin. Then he notices something about her.

"Wait a second? Don't tell me you have a relationship with this girl Jin? As well as making her pregnant! My goodness and here I thought you wanted to end the devil gene yet you are just like your father-"

He was interrupted by a laser blast through the chest by none other than Kazuya. The devil king dropped Jin and turn to look at Kazuya. He shot his own laser towards Kazuya which penetrated through his heart. He fell and Jun screamed.

"KAZUYA!"

Kazuya fell down and Jun ran towards him. Jin saw this and anger grew into his eyes. The devil king made a big mistake. Jin charged at him this time laying punches that are very connecting and very damaging. The devil try to fight back but Jin instantly kept dodging all his attacks. Finally the devil king was at his knees. Jin walk towards him and gave a big uppercut that knocked the devil king unconscious. Jin then looked over to Kazuya who was not doing so well. Jun was holding him and Jin watched over. Kazuya gave a smiled.

"Heh, you showed him."

He coughed out some blood.

"Dad!?"

"Hmm, it's been awhile since I was called that."

Jun was starting to cry. Kazuya wiped her tears off her.

"Hey, I know I wasn't there or been a good person. To be honest I never stopped thinking about you. I knew you were alive from the start. I am just glad to see you one last time."

Angel walked towards them.

"Kazuya, what you have done was brave and honorable. You might have a chance to head into the heavens."

Kazuya smiled and said," Actually I am fine where I am heading."

"Really?"

"Yah…I would like to see my mother and father again. Maybe we can be a family down there. As for you Jin…keep living and make sure your family is perfect."

Kazuya closed his eyes and gave one last breath. Jin hold back his emotions and gave a nod. Angel looked back towards the Devil King who was still knocked out. Angel put a barrier around him and Jin asked," What's going to happen to him?"

"I am taking back to my boss where he will be put on trial."

"Alright."

"What about you?"

"Well I got a family to watch over. I am done with the Mishima Zaibatsu. As a matter in fact. Hisashi!"

Hisashi who was still recovering came walking towards Jin.

"Yeah?"

"Take care of the family business. I think it will be in better hands with you."

"Thank you Jin. I hope when our years go by, we can meet one day and maybe have a spar or two."

"Hmm, I wouldn't mind that."

Hisashi walked off to go and announce that he is the winner. Jin look over to Jun who was still holding Kazuya in her arms. He walked behind his mother and rest his hand on her shoulders.

"It's time to go mother."

"Yes I know."

She got up and they both including Xiaoyu, start to leave the building. Jun looks back one last time and said," Thank you and I love you Kazuya."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took long on this chapter but here is the end. I have been busy working on other stories and as well as my education. Though don't worry more stories to come and I hope you guys enjoy this final chapter. Fill free to give your response and enjoy.**

Chapter 10- Home sweet home

Six years have passed and things have been changed for the best. After my father have died, his assistant took over G-Corp. Hisashi was declared the winner and became the new head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. The first thing he did was make peace with G-Corp thus ending this long war. Everyone was sent into joy and celebration. A funeral was held for my father and well many people may have forgotten about his devil form. They treat him as a well person and someone to look up to. As for me, I went back into where I was raised with my mother and my family by my side. Angel came to visit us one morning to inform us about the devil kings fate. She said her boss removed all his devil gene powers and his immortality. As I wish for him to die, her boss cleansed his soul and as for his dark side. He sent that to the dark realm. It was pretty interesting and she did offer to remove my devil gene. I refused then she asked about my daughter. That was dependable but I choose to let my daughter keep her powers. With my mom by my side we can make sure her powers are stable. Xiaoyu was happy with what I have become and our daughter. I then woke up the next morning. My wife was already up and I can smell that she was cooking something. I walked up behind her and gave a nice kiss on her neck.

"Hello beautiful."

"Jin. I told you to stop that when I am cooking."

"I know but it is cute."

"Hehe."

Our daughter walks in.

"Mommy, daddy!"

I looked towards her and picked her up.

"How are you Fukumi?"

"I am good."

"Any dreams or voices you been having?"

"Only a little."

"Well maybe I will have grandma take care of that tonight in case it gets worse."

I put her down.

"Go get dressed now. We are going to go see grandpa."

"Ok."

She runs off and I went to grab my coat.

"Jin be sure to be back before lunch."

"I know and also you mind if we fly there?"

"Just don't get caught like last time. The media were going crazy last time."

"Don't worry."

Our daughter walks in with her coat on.

"Ready."

I smile and kiss my wife and headed outside. There I grabbed my daughter and let my wings out. We flew off and headed towards the city. As we were heading there Fukumi ask me some questions.

"So what did grandpa do that made us like this?"

"To be honest sweetie, we were just born like this. It all comes from your great grandmother and well it was pretty crazy."

"I know but I wish they were all still alive so we can all be a family."

"I do too and it is for the best. I mean everything is back to normal and we finally got peace."

She only nodded her head. I looked down and saw were we needed to stop. I landed down and as we landed I picked off the closest flower and gave it to my daughter. She smiled and put it on top of the tombstone.

"Hey there dad. Been awhile since I last seen you. Things have been well and mom still talks about you. Sometimes good and bad but in the end you were a good guy."

"A good guy he was."

I turn around and was glad to see who it was.

"Hey there Hisashi."

"How you been Jin? Thought you 'died'?"

"Well you know us devils. We tend to just fly away from out problems."

He chuckled a bit.

"Here Merry Christmas."

He handed me an envelope and inside was a card. I open the card and it was signed by all our friends. But a piece of ticket was taped on there. I was confused for what it was for.

"What is this?"

"It is for your invite."

"Invite?"

"As you may know, Heihachi started this tradition and well I think it is fair to continue it. So I have announced the other day that I am starting the King of the Iron Fist Tournament 8. I am inviting you as the last person to fight."

"So more like a final boss in a video game?"

"Something like that."

"Just this once I will take part in this."

"Thanks Jin. And don't worry your identity will be kept secret."

Hisashi begins to walk away. And Jin looks down at his daughter. She was curious on what happen and Jin just smiled and rubbed her head. She smiled and they flew back home.


End file.
